


You Need To

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Sad Ending, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Patton just… can’t anymore.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	You Need To

_ You need to make sure you brush your teeth.  _

Patton tried, he really did! He knew he had to take care of himself, maintain a healthy lifestyle. He knew he ought to stop being quite so lazy, but he just… couldn’t. He couldn’t do it and it made him sad. He’d do it id he could, he really would, but Patton stayed put at the foot of his bed, wishing he could get up to brush his teeth. 

_ You need to take a shower soon. _

Patton knew, and he was doing his best! He was doing his best to shower every other day, honest! But here he was, going on day three and he still hadn’t worked up the willpower to go and stand under a stream of water. Patton sat on his floor, staring at his ceiling and wishing for the world that he could. 

_ You need to go get something to eat. _

Patton was hungry and feeling quite literally empty, but the walk across campus seemed so… exhausting. Really though, it wasn’t that far, two blocks at most. He’d run out of ramen and microwave macaroni, and his snack supplies were running on empty. He should probably get up and go to the store too… but it just wasn't something he could work up the willpower to do. 

_ You have homework to do. _

Patton knew about his homework, he knew deadlines were coming up soon. But it was so… daunting, so overwhelming, so overpowering, so all-consuming and terrifying. He let the pile accumulate, he let the zeroes build up, he let his grades slip, and he cried when he knew it was too late to fix. 

_ You need to get to bed soon. _

Patton tried oh so hard. It was right there, equipped with his favorite blankets and a small fort. But he sat at desk and mindlessly scrolled, not paying much mind as the message appeared on his phone. 

He gave it a glance and gave what could’ve been a smile at the name. Virgil was always looking out for him. 

_ Thanks kiddo, I’ll get right on that!  _ He replied as he always did, and continued to scroll, staring blankly at his screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, your feedback is appreciated.


End file.
